La canción de cuna para danzar eternamente
by yourpaleblueeyes
Summary: Situación imaginaria de la tercera temporada de Dance Academy; las trivialidades y pensamientos más profundos y enajenantes de Tara Webster y los demás alumnos de la academia.


–Ben–digo.

–Tara…

Se siente como si estuviera a punto de volar. Y aunque he dejado atrás ese deseo, viene a mí tan rápido como mi cuerpo lo permite. Quiero volar, pero todo se vuelve incómodo. No debería hacerme esto a mí misma.

–Ben…Ben, yo no…puedo.

–No tengas miedo. Yo estaré aquí. Todo el tiempo.

Pero él ya se había detenido. Literalmente, yo lo había arruinado todo. Y debería de ser perfecto.

Los días transcurrían lentamente. Las prácticas no tenían avance. Kat y yo aún no nos hablábamos. Ben me trataba con demasiada cortesía y madurez. Abigail no me prestaba atención. Ollie creía que era culpable de un hecho terrible. Christian me oyó con Ben la noche anterior.

Sammy no está.

Todo se ve negro. Oscuro. No sé cómo acarrear mis alas y abrirlas de una vez. ¿Por qué me busco desde lo profundo?

El lunes estoy en mi departamento, intentando no decaer y ambicionar el papel del cisne negro. Ben y Kat se han ido a las seccionales. La cama es fría y no me calma. Sollozo pero no lloro. Llamo a alguien y no me escuchan.

_"Sabes tan bien como yo que a Kat le pertenece la simpleza de un cisne común y corriente, uno blanco y sin trucos. Tú, Tara, tienes toda la potencia y oscuridad necesaria con qué interpretar al cisne negro y blanco. Al principal. El que nacerá, crecerá y te atormentará por el resto de tu vida. Y lo sabes"_

Sé que todo eso no es real. Ella lo puede todo. Y ella en realidad no ansía competir conmigo. Ahora yo soy la que quiere ser la mejor. Quiero ganarle y ser mejor que ella, porque es todo lo que ahora me queda. Desearía poder salir de esta habitación y escapar. Y sé que podría. Tengo el valor suficiente. Pero lo que me detiene es arraigador y descabellado, como una furia negra y oscura que me obliga a dejar todo como está.

–¿Tara? ¿Qué te sucede?

La puerta entreabierta deja ver su mirada preocupada. Y en el espejo puedo verme tan penosa como me siento.

–Vete Christian.

Y estoy llorando. La puerta se cierra en un portazo y cuando se abre nuevamente una figura se abalanza sobre mí.

–Cálmate Tara, es un ataque de pánico, me ha pasado antes.

Me siento mareada. Creo que nunca, me he sentido más perdida que en ese momento. Cosa que no es poco, porque estuve perdida demasiados fragmentos de mi vida.

–¿Dónde se ha ido?

–Me dijo que llorabas. Está en su habitación.

–Es tan cegador, Abigail. Es como si me hundiera a mí misma y dejara que me ahogue. Pero…no puedo evitarlo.

Oculté mi situación y recurrí a las clases cada minuto que pudiera usarlas. Las noches lucían más frescas y el clima me acompañaba en cada carrera contra la coreografía.

–Te estás exigiendo demasiado. Deberías para un poco y ver qué pasa.

–Tú fuiste el único que no me había dicho eso, Ben.

–¿Por qué haces difícil cada cosa, Tara? ¿Por qué no lo dejas pasar y ya…?

Las respuestas siempre están ahí. Las preguntas siempre las esperan. La conclusión, muchas veces, suele no llegar nunca.

–Porque Tara es difícil, Tara es un problema del que nadie debería encargarse, ni siquiera ella misma debería.

No me dejó, pero fue como si no se hubiera quedado aquí del todo. Aun sueña en las noches. Aun se alegra en las mañanas- Aun se siente como una persona Normal.

¿Habrá sido normal esa chica posando para una presentación? La que lleva un tutú negro y blanco, un foco la alumbra desde arriba y graba con el movimiento de sus manos el cronograma del espectáculo. No es todo horrible al pasar unos días, cuando la primavera abunda mis ansias y me invitan a distraerme. Y él me mira a los ojos. Como si allí encontrara una respuesta verdadera y sincera.

Pero no la hay.

Porque cruzando los árboles está mi verdadero principio; la persona por la que tengo que esforzarme a amar.

–¡No te doy ninguna razón para que no confíes en mi Ben! Hemos soportado esto juntos y tengo la sensación de que no tiene sentido alterar nada.

El no contesta. Por poco enmudece. Por poco no le lanza una mirada atroz y desafiante a Christian. Por poco me rindo a él. Sé que no por miedo a caer voy a tener miedo a volar.

Pero en el momento que estoy tocando el aire con mis y a punto de lanzarme a vuelo, mi cuerpo se rige hacia atrás muerto de miedo.


End file.
